yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 094
"A Duel with Destiny, Part 2", known as "One Strike That Changes the Future" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on February 12, 2002 and in the United States on October 18, 2003. Summary Although Kaiba fights well against Ishizu, she still is unfazed by him thanks to her Millennium Item. When Ishizu has him cornered and nearly out decked, it seems that her vision will come true and that Kaiba will be defeated. Suddenly Kaiba receives a vision of his own from the Millennium Rod that might save him from Ishizu. Major Events * Last Duel of the Battle City Quarter-finals. * Ishizu uses her Millennium Necklace to predict Seto's moves. * Seto tries to use "Obelisk the Tormentor", but the Millennium Rod activates, telling him the only way to defeat Ishizu is by using the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * The Millennium Necklace is beaten by the Millennium Rod. Notes * In this Duel's final turn, the timing of activation for Kaiba's "Soul Exchange" is unclear to determine: is it at the end of Ishizu's turn or during his own turn? It is however very likely that "Soul Exchange" is played as a Quick-Play Spell Card (As per one of the Battle City rules) at the end of Ishizu's turn, otherwise Ishizu would have been free to attack Kaiba directly with her 3 monsters and win the duel, and also due to the fact that Kaiba Normal Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Even after Kaiba used "Soul Exchange" to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", it's seen again when Kaiba is considering using the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" instead. * Similarly, due to the particular way in which "Sacrifice's Blast" (a.k.a. "Blast Held by a Tribute") works in the anime, it is shown to activate immediately after Kaiba takes control of Ishizu's monsters. In a subsequent scene displaying the Arena (after Kaiba summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon") both Duelists are shown to have no cards face-down on the field. This confirms that Ishizu's card has already been "activated", unbeknownst to Kaiba. This also significantly bends the real-game rules, since "Sacrifice's Blast" would have to remain on the field until it is activated (presumably, at the moment "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks). This requirement is however skipped for dramatic effect. * In the dub, when Mokuba is translating the text, a Lifepoint noise is heard before he heads out to check on Kaiba's duel. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Ishizu has 2400 Life Points remaining and controls one set card. Kaiba has 2950 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Gremlin" (1600/1800) in Attack Position and one set card. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba activates his face-down "Virus Cannon" to send all Magic Cards in Ishizu's Deck and hand to her Graveyard. Ishizu pays 1000 Life Points (Ishizu 2400 → 1400) in order to activate her face-down "Exchange of the Spirit", which switches the cards in both duelists' Decks with those in their Graveyards. This leaves Kaiba with six cards in his Deck while Ishizu gets back every card that Kaiba made her send to the Graveyard. Turn 12: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Kelbek" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1800) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Virus Cannon" and subsequently activates it, but Ishizu activates her face-down "Muko" to negate the effect of "Virus Cannon" and destroy it. Turn 14: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Zolga" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position. "Zolga" attacks and destroys "Dark Gremlin" (Kaiba 2950 → 2850). "Kelbek" then attacks directly (Kaiba 2850 → 1350). Ishizu Sets a card. Turn 15: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", "Silent Doom", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Soul Exchange", "Ring of Destruction", and "Obelisk the Tormentor". Kaiba draws "Crush Card"The drawn card was not directly shown, but Ishizu told Kaiba last turn that he would draw "Crush Card" on his next Draw Phase., but Ishizu activates her face-down "Muko" to send the drawn card to the Graveyard. Kaiba Sets a card ("Soul Exchange"). Kaiba intends to activate his set card once Ishizu gets three monsters out onto her field. Turn 16: Ishizu Ishizu draws. She then Sets a card ("Sacrifice's Blast"). In the anime, Ishizu reveals (to the viewers, thinking to herself) that this Trap has already begun infusing its power into one of Ishizu's monsters ("Zolga"), so that when Kaiba uses "Soul Exchange" to seize its control and tribute it, it will be transferred to the Tribute Summoned monster i.e. Kaiba's "Obelisk the Tormentor". Once Seto attacks directly with "Obelisk", the effect of "Sacrifice's Blast" will activate, defeating Kaiba. Ishizu Normal Summons "Agido" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba activates his face-down "Soul Exchange" to allow himself to Tribute his opponents' monsters as if he was their controller. Kaiba then Tributes "Zolga", "Kelbek", and "Agido" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Polymerization". He prepares to use "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack directly, but Yami Marik's Millennium Rod activates and gives Kaiba a vision of the past. He sees himself as an ancient priest carrying a woman while standing in front of a stone tablet showing the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This convinces him to change his strategy. Kaiba then activates "Silent Doom" to revive "Gadget Soldier" (1800/2000) in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Gadget Soldier" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (thus negating the "Sacrifice's Blast" secretly infused in "Obelisk"). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly (Ishizu 1400 → 0). Differences In Adaptations * The 5 pointed star on "Muko" is given more points in the dub. * As before, "Virus Cannon" is changed from a Magic to a Trap Card in the dub. * "Sacrifice's Blast" was shown to be in Kaiba's hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes